Batgirl
Cassandra Cain is the second Batgirl after Barbara Gordon. Once a mute, wandering vagabond on the run from her father and his designs for her future, Cassandra attempted to find refuge within Gotham City following the devastating earthquake that leveled the city. Working for Oracle as an informant, and then coming under the attention of Batman, Cassandra found purpose and a new future as a hero of Gotham City and one of Batman's apprentices. Background Born to two of the world’s greatest master assassins (David Cain, Lady Shiva) and trained by a legion more, Cassandra Cain was conceived purely to be the greatest weapon in Ra's al Ghul’s League of Assassins. Unfortunately an innate sense of right and wrong caused her to abandon her intended fate and run away from her father to wander the world as a homeless drifter after performing her first "hit" at the age of 5. At age 17, she eventually made her way to Gotham where, after saving the life of James Gordon when her father attempted to assassinate him, she came under the attention of Batman and was given the mantle of Batgirl despite her inability to read or speak, using instead her great martial prowess and ability to read body language to aid Batman in his fight to save the city. Following Gotham's revival, Cassandra lived under the care of Oracle while working under Batman as his newest protegee where, after a chance encounter with a psychic, she gained the ability to speak coherently. Initially motivated by guilt over her first kill, Cassandra experienced death at the hands of her mother, Lady Shiva, before being revived and becoming the first person to defeat her fairly in a hand-to-hand martial duel. Now operating independantly and a legend in the martial arts world, Cassandra had become one of Batman's prized assets and most loyal operatives. Batman relocated Cassandra to operate in Bludhaven following a city-wide gang war that resulted in the GCPD initiating a "kill-on-sight" virdict on all of Gotham's vigilantes. After learning that Lady Shiva was her mother, Cassandra went awol following the Infinite Crisis but returned to Gotham while Batman, Robin and Nightwing were retraining around the world without informing her. Feeling abandoned she was preyed upon by Deathstroke who managed to drug her into working for him, her father and a contingent of the League of Assassins. After a clash with the revived Teen Titans saw Robin dosing her with an antidote to Deathstroke's drug, Batgirl returned to the Bat Family humble, repentent and eager to prove herself again as a member of the hero community. Combat Statistics * Batgirl (Vendor) Involvement Heroes *Batgirl is a Vendor for the Dark Specter Batsuit. *Batgirl manages to hack into Ra's comm systems in the League of Assassins Stronghold to broadcast a brief message of reasurance to the player party as part of the Hidden Fortress Player Briefings collection. Trivia *Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) first appeared in Batman #567 (July 1999) *Batgirl is voiced by Mindy Raymond. Voice Clips *The costumes of Batgirl and Robin, and the Dark Specter Batsuit can be seen on display in the Batcave in Legends PvP. *Even before her formal adoption, Batman is extremely protective of Cassandra and has gone out of his way to threaten boys who show even the slightest hint of romantic interest in her. This posed some problems when Cassandra was the one doing the pursuing, where after Batman warned Superman to tell the then-boy-in-question, Superboy, to back off. *Even more-so than Batman, Cassandra is stead-fast against killing due to her ability to read body language enabling her to know exactly what the victim feels during those final moments. *Cassandra has an odd friendship with Stephanie Brown, aka the Spoiler. While their histories are superficially similar; as both are the children of supervillains who had decided to fight against their fathers rather then join them, Stephanie is a girl from the suburbs with a relatively normal if not depressing childhood while Cassandra led an isolated childhood filled with physical hardships and abuses under her father's specialized training (hardships and abuses that several children before her did not survive). In addition to this, their views, personalities and abilities often play off of each other as contrasting but compatible as night and day, which is also possibly why they make such a great team. Gallery File:Batgirl_body.jpg|'Production Body Poses' File:Batgirl_head.jpg|'Production Head Poses' File:CharModelBatgirl.png|'Character Model' File:BatgirlJaredBrunner.jpg File:Batfamily1.jpg|'Early Pre-release Screenshot' File:CassSpectreBatsuit.jpg File:BatcavePVPLegends3.jpg|'Costume in Batcave (Legends PvP)' External links * }} Wikipedia *Batgirl DC Database *Cassandra Cain Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Batgirl Category:Female Category:Gadgets powers Category:Iconic powers Category:Tech Category:Outsiders Category:League of Assassins